<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't kiss him, he's mine by Practicemakesperfect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679750">Don't kiss him, he's mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect'>Practicemakesperfect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baeksoo Fluff [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Jealous Kyungsoo, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:49:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jongin, I dare you to kiss the cutest person in the room besides your boyfriend. This is a dare for that person too."<br/>"So? Who do you choose?"</p><p>Scenario: A double dare for Jongin and Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo doesn't like it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Baeksoo Fluff [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't kiss him, he's mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun jolted when Jongin said his name, looking up from his phone before setting it to the side. Jongin looked at him shyly, smiling a little. Like before, their friends took up a chant of “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” and Baekhyun laughed awkwardly, glancing to his right. Stone still, gaze blank, Kyungsoo seemed as unfocused as always. It would be fine, right? After all, his boyfriend wasn’t the type to stop something like this and bring attention to himself. And anyway, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dare…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to kiss him or not?” Minseok teased. “You could always take a shot instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he was a terrible drinker. Besides, he hated to lose. He met Jongin’s embarrassed gaze and put a hand on the floor to stand, but before he could he felt a strong grip on his wrist, stopping him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a chorus of “ooh’s” as Baekhyun turned his head, but Kyungsoo was only looking at him. “Don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helplessly, Baekhyun sat down again. Kyungsoo was still holding his wrist. He thought that was the end of it, minus the snickering from their friends, but then Kyungsoo spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m grateful that you think my boyfriend is cute, Nini.” If he was so grateful, why did it sound like a threat? “But he’s off-limits. Choose someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too late,” Chanyeol said. “He already chose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This had to be the most that Kyungsoo had ever spoken when he didn’t have to. “Baekhyun,” he said pleasantly, “will you kiss Jongin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you have to drink,” Jongdae cheered. Sending Kyungsoo a pitiful look, Baekhyun accepted the shot, sulking. He tilted his head back to drink it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Baekhyun glared at his boyfriend when the grip on his wrist tightened. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it to me,” Kyungsoo said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? But…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had already moved on around them, excited about the newest dare. No one was looking at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t know,” Kyungsoo said quietly. “Give it to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Baekhyun passed it over. Kyungsoo released his wrist and took it in one go, smoothly taking his hand and giving it back. He wasn’t looking at Baekhyun anymore, instead watching everyone hype up the next person. Baekhyun tilted his head, staring at him. He didn’t quite understand his boyfriend, that was for sure. But maybe he did care more than he let on. Smiling a little, putting the shot glass down to take Kyungsoo’s hand again, he leaned against his shoulder and returned his attention to the party. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oops I never realized how much I love jealous Kyungsoo. time to do a million jealous drabbles.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>